


Tell Us A Story

by CheyWrites15



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Band, Bands, Children, Drama, Famous, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Music, Tour, boybands, fandoms - Freeform, i cant do tags for crap, i dont even know, larry-freeform, mainly lashton, maybe smutty smut smut in extra chapters, side larry - Freeform, story telling, they all famous, we shall see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyWrites15/pseuds/CheyWrites15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids wanted another story that night from their mother. Lilian asked her mother for a special story so all the kids got involved. The story told was one of love and one of troubled times. “Tell us a story mummy,” “Which one?” “The one of grandpas love.”</p><p>(Lashton)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

_**She walked her youngest daughter to her room. Lilian was a short little girl only five years of age and had the most curly hair anyone had ever seen. It was even curlier than her grandfather's which says a lot. She loved her daughter to death and after her husband passed the kids were the only things keeping her sane;  that and both her fathers help.** _

_**“Tell us a story mummy,” Lilian asked her mother as they entered the small girls bedroom.** _

_**“Which one, darling?” Her mother had asked, picking up the small child and placing her on her bed.** _

_**“The one of grandpas love, please,” Lilian smiled up at her mother after getting under the bed covers.** _

_**“Let me go get your brother and sister for this one,” Her mother smiled, leaving the room to go get her oldest daughter Elizabeth and son Jackson. “Story time tonight guys. This is one you might want to hear,” She called into their open bedroom doors hearing the rustling of them getting out of bed and following her to Lillian's room.** _

_**“What story did she ask for this time, mum?” Elizabeth asked. Even though the girl was fifteen years old she still loved to listen to a good story told by her mother.** _

_**“Just a little love story,” Their mother smiled.** _

_**The four all piled onto Lilian’s small twin sized bed. Lilian on their mothers lap, Elizabeth leaning against the footboard looking at her mum, and Jackson curled up with his head in his sister's lap while he looked at his mother and younger sister.** _

_**“Alright mummy, start please,” Lilian said.** _

_**“Okay. Well a long long time ago before you little munchkins were born, even before I was, there was a young boy named Ashton and another young man named Luke who were in a band together…”** _

\--

Ashton walked to the tor bus just leaving the venue they just played. He didn't feel like watching the 1D lads performing tonight and just wanted to sleep. He felt drained from all the traveling and performing recently. He got there shortly and collapsed on the couch in the front lounge on the bus. It was comfortable enough to sleep on so he didn't bother to move to the bunks.

Hours later when the rest of the 5SOS lads came on to the bus Ashton was still asleep so the boys let him be and Luke covered him with a blanket.

“Luke stop making sure he's tucked in all well and go to bed!” Calum groaned from the bunks.

“Shut up Calum, you're just jealous cause nobody will do that for you. Do you need me to tuck you in to?” Luke cooed shutting off the few major lights they had on and opening up the curtain to his bunk that was under Calum’s.

\--

The next morning the boys all woke up and got dressed and looked outside to see that they were at a new location already meaning that they traveled through the night while sleeping.

“Since we’re stopped I’m heading over to the 1D bus. I need to talk to Louis about something,” Ashton said, shoving his feet into some shoes of his that were laying in front of the couch.

“Hurry back. We have soundcheck at one and its already eleven,” Michael said, not looking up from his phone.

Ashton waved a hand and left the bus, walking the short distance to the other bus that was parked right next to theirs. He knocked three times on the door before letting himself in, not knowing he’d walk in on a ‘Larry” make-out session. “Jesus christ it’s only eleven and you're already at it!” Ashton covered his eyes as the two boys separated quickly and fixed their clothes.

“It’s safe to look again,” Harry chuckled.

“You’d think after the many times they've walked in on us they'd be used to it by now,” Louis laughed, leaning against Harry's side.

“Louis I need to talk to you,” Ashton said, looking down.

“This looks serious, so I’m going to see what the others are doing,” Harry said getting up from his seat, kissing Louis’ temple and heading to the back of the bus.

Louis patted the now empty spot next to him and opened his arms for Ashron to fall into. They had that kind of bond where if one or both needed comfort or a talk and couldn't go to anyone else or just didn't want to they had each other. Ashton was like a younger brother to Louis, well all the lads were, but they just had some special bond that made them closer. “Now tell me what's wrong,” Louis had said wrapping his arms around the boy.

“How did you know that you liked Harry?” Ashton asked.

“I always kinda knew, Ash. Back in the X-Factor days we always flirted even if it was meant to be playful and after we lost and got signed I realized that maybe I wanted more than the playful friendly banter and one night I accidently kissed him and we were just together from there on. I know we can't come out just yet but we are in almost a year and I just know that I love him. Kinda didn't have a choice realy. The big oaf made it impossible for me not to,” Louis smiled fondly, thinking of all the things him and Harry have gone through. “So why the sudden interest in mine and Harry’s how we knew story?”

“I think I might like someone I probably shouldn’t. Like yeah okay maybe it’d be okay if I did but how do I know for sure or that they like me back?” Ashton asked, leaning into Louis even more.

“You weren't very clear on the gender part, so does this mean it’s a he?”

“Louis!” Ashton whined. “You’re not getting the point. I don’t know if I like him for sure or not!”

“So it is a boy! Awe my little Ashy likes boys,” Louis cooed.

“I should've gone to Harry instead,” Ashton Mumbled.

Louis chuckled, “You wouldn't of. I’m sorry let's get back to the real drama here. So you think you like this boy? What do you exactly like about him? Does he make you laugh, smile, and feel those little butterflies in your stomach when you touch or any of that sappy stuff?” Louis asked seriously.

“Yes, like everytime he smiles at me or we hug I feel them and I just never want to let that escape. The warmth of his hugs are wonderful and ahh I really think I really like him, Lou, what am I gonna do?”

“Awe You do like him from what I can tell, babe. Just tell him, I don’t know who it is but I think I might have a small hint at who and if I’m right, he may surprise you and like you back.” Louis said truthfully, he knows exactly how Ashton is feeling right now. Not knowing if you like that person for real and after figuring you do, if they even like you you back.

“It’s Luke, Louis. He doesn’t like me back. At least not like that. Yea maybe he could after the things he’s done for me but that could be just friendly stuff. Like last night, I was really tired and went to the bus to sleep right after our set and when he and the boys came onto the bus they all thought I was asleep and he covered me up and made sure I was all okay before going to bed,” Ashton explained.

“I still say he likes you,” Louis said, “Even if that can pass as friendly whatever, that boy likes you Ash. Just ask him out or talk to him about it. See where you both stand and if he doesn't like you back it doesn't hurt to put it out there that you like him as more that a friend.” Louis had told Ashton, when in fact Louis knew that Luke actually did like Ashton, confirmed by Harry.

“But Lou, I don’t want to put myself out there like that if he doesn't actually like me,” Ashton said sitting up from his leaning position.

“Ashton you will never know if you don’t!” Louis tried to reason with him.

Ashton shook his head. “I think I will let it happen on it’s own or when he comes to me,” He said standing up and checking time seeing that over an hour had passed and that he should probably be heading back over to his bus to eat before they had soundcheck.

\--

“Luke talk to him!” Harry and Luke were having that same conversation two days later after Ashton became quieter after his with Louis.

“Why should I Harry? He’s the one ignoring us and I don’t care anymore,” Luke huffed.

“We both know thats a damn lie Luke. You care, you care more than you say you do and if you really didn’t care you wouldn't have come to me for help and you wouldn't of confessed to me that you do a hell lot more than caring for that boy.”

Luke sighed and slid down the wall; Harry was right, he did care and more. Harry sat next to Luke and patted his shoulder. “We’re the youngest in our groups and you're the youngest period Luke. I see how you could be confused on what to do and I see why this upsets you so much. The person you care about is flat out ignoring you. Lou’s done that to me countless times and it hurts to be ignored, but unless you do something about it, it’s never going to get better. I’m not saying run off and tell him you're in love or something because you aren't yet, but if you tell him you like him in that way or at least ask why he’s being distant but in the nicest way possible without being a dick about it ‘cause that will get you nowhere as well,” Harry said. He got up to leave after that giving Luke time to himself before the show started in about an hour.

Luke stayed in that spot just thinking and thinking of what he should do and how do go about doing it. It took him up until he had five minutes to be on stage to make up his plan and he hoped it’d be worth it.

\--

_**“What was his plan mummy?”** _

_**“Shh you’ll find out, darling.”** _

\--

The plan was set in motion for after the 5SOS set. The boys did wonderfully and they were shoved in towards the showers afterwards since they stunk so bad from the sweat they accumulated while under the hot stage lights and running around like idiots. Luke was the first done and he had water balloons and whipped cream filled pie tins ready to go.

“Boys! Hurry it or I’ll start without you,” Luke yelled.

“Kinky!” One of them shouted back.

Luke shook his head and passed the boys each a few of the pies. He smirked and went up the stairs as he heard the screams and the boys of One Direction performing a song. Luke motioned the other boys to go and from there it started the great war on stage. The others had realized what was happening with what the Australian lads were doing and quickly grabbed water bottles to throw the water back on them. In the end they all had whipped cream all over their faces and were soaked.

Ashton liked the plan of attack Luke had planned for the boys, but what he didn’t think he’d end up with a pie shoved in his face and all in his eye.

 _It’s actually happening_ , Luke thought. He walked up to Ashton and moved the boys hands from his face where he was trying to get the whipped cream out of his eyes. “Let me help,” He took a towel he had grabbed to drab at his eyes and hopefully get it out.

“Thanks,”Ashton blushed.

“No problem Ashy,” Luke said smiling softly at the boy.

“Luke I’m sorry for the last couple days,” Ashton said.

“It’s fine as long as you don’t get mad at me for this,” Luke said leaning in a bit.

“Mad at you for wha-” Ashton was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed against his. Whipped cream and all Luke had kissed him right backstage where anyone could have seen. It took Ashton a second to break from the shock and only another second to kiss Luke back and show that he wasn't mad and felt the same way even.

Luke pulled back first and looked at Ashton’s facial expressions for any sign of disgust or regret and was only faced with expressions of happiness and a small blush that brushed the curly-haired lads cheeks. Luke internally cheered for joy.

“Go out with me,” Luke said brushing his thumb across Ashton’s cheek that still held some whipped cream on it.

“Does this mean you like me?” Ashton asked him instead of answering.

“I thought I made it pretty clear for a while,” Luke smiled shyly.

“Then yes, I’ll go out with you,” Ashton smiled and leaned up to press another kiss to the other lads lips. Michael, Calum, and the 1D boys cheering in the background

\--

_**“Mum tell us about the first date before bed please?”** _

_**“Alright, alright then it's time for bed, meaning you too Lizzie.”** _

\--

Ashton was nervous to say the least, he hasn't been out on a date in a while with the touring and stuff and not being able to find the right person plus he had already liked Luke. Ashton was wearing black skinny jeans, black weekend warrior muscle tank from jawbreaking, black vans, and his black fedora. It was a bunch of black but he really didn’t care.

Luke had tapped on the bathroom door that Ashton had been occupying for the past hour to see if he was ready.

“One second!” Ashton called out.

“You’re worse than a girl I swear Ash,” Luke chuckled.

“Oh shut up, Hemmings,” Ashton said as he opened the door and stepped out smiling wide at Luke and showing off the dimples in his cheeks.

“I’ve seen this outfit plenty of times but I'm still finding you as stunning as ever,” Luke said.

“Always the charmer,” Ashton laughed.

Luke and Ashton walked to the front of the bus and out the door. Everyone was over in the 1D bus since they knew it was their first date and didn't want to bother them. Luke led Ashton across the street from where they had the buses parked. There was a pretty nice park surprisingly and Luke had help with making a nice picnic dinner and a blanket laid out with some pillows. Since it was pretty light out there was candles in the basket for when it started to get dark.

“Wow,” Ashton said taking it all in, “Very romantic, Luke,”

“I’m glad you like it,” Luke smiled sitting down by the basket and patting the spot next to him for Ashton to sit.

“So what food have you prepared for this lovely night?” Ashton asked sitting down and getting comfortable.

Luke started pulling out food, “Um we have sandwiches, potato chips, soda, cupcakes, and grapes. I know not the healthiest or really a good dinner but we both know that I can't cook,”

Ashton chuckled, “Its absolutely wonderful, Luke. I don’t care if you can cook or not. I love it and I’m glad I agreed to come out with you tonight,” He smiled, leaning over so his head rested on Luke's shoulder as he took one of the sandwiches from Luke and bit into it.

The two boys sat in the comfortable silence as they ate and occasionally looked at the other and gave them a small smile before going back to their food. After they got done eating Luke lit a candle to give them some light seeing as the moon was now out and as much as they loved to sit in the moonlight they’d like to see each other a bit more than what the natural light gave off. Once the candle was lit and food containers back in the basket he leaned back and rest on one of the many pillows pulling Ashton with him.

“Luke?” Ashton said.

“Yea Ash?” Luke responded.

“Thank you,” Ashton leaned up and gave Luke a small peck on the lips before laying his head on the younger boys chest and closing his eyes letting the calming peace take him away from the world.

“Ash?” Luke whispered after about ten minutes of the silence being too silent. When Ashton didn’t respond Luke looked at the boy resting on his chest to find him asleep. Smiling he pulled his phone out of his pocket and snap a quick picture of the two of them before sending a text to Harry asking if he could come help grab the blanket and basket since he was going to carry Ashton back to the bus.

Luke slowly maneuvered himself from under the boy and rested his head on a pillow boy standing up and yawning. He saw Harry in the distance and it looked like he brought Louis along as well. Luke shook his head at them and bent down to pick up Ashton bridal style, trying not to disturb his sleep. He was successful thankfully and in his sleep Ashton instinctively wrapped his arms around Lukes neck and snuggled into his chest.

As he made his way to the bus he passed Louis and Harry who sent him a smile as they watched the cute couple pass by.

“They’re so cute together,” Louis said, taking a hold of Harry’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Yeah they are. Just don’t hurt Luke too bad if him and Ashton ever run into some trouble spots. I know you, Lou, so dont even try to defend yourself,” Harry said wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulders entwined hands and all.

“Fine, you’re right, but I swear to god if Luke hurts him no one can stop me,” Louis huffed being protective of the boy who he saw as a younger brother. Harry just chuckled and kissed Louis’ temple before letting him go and started to pick up the blankets and pillows that were left behind.

\--

Back on the 5SOS bus Luke was tucking Ashton into his bunk that was across from his own. He was just shutting the privacy curtain when a hand flew out grabbing a hold of his. A small voice laced with sleep whispered, “Stay,” and so he did. and he didn't leave until they both woke up the next morning wrapped up in each other, limbs tangled, and their friends shouting for the sleeping beauties to wake up for food.

\--

**_“Awe they really did sound cute together,” Elizabeth said as she yawned. She ended up being the only one who managed to stay awake for the whole story._ **

**_“They were and still are,” Her mother smiled. The woman who was only thirty-two years of age looked so much older than she should. The stress of being a single parent and keeping up the housework plus a job finally catching up with her in the night._ **

**_“I’ll go put Jacks to bed, Mum. You only worry about Lils and yourself,” Elizabeth said getting up from her sisters bed and picking up her brother carrying him like she did when he was four and she eleven._ **

**_“Thank you, Lizzie. Goodnight my loves,” The mother kissed all three of her children on the forehead after she tucked in Lilian and left Elizabeth to go put Jackson to bed._ **

**_The mother smiled as she walked to her once shared room that now felt lonely. She made her way into the bathroom, doing her nightly routine after changing into some old sweats and a t-shirt that once belonged to her husband. When she was settled into her bed for the night she picked up the phone and made her nightly call to the two men she could always depend on. “Hi, Daddy,”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever Lashton fic and its a five parts so expect another part shortly!!  
> -Chey


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even, just I'm not sorry for those xD you'll understand the use of that soon enough. Enjoy x

“ ** _Alright guys you know the routine, Bathtime and bed,” She clapped her hands together looking at her children that were watching a film on the living room tv._**

**_“I’m taking mine in the morning Mum and Jacks took his earlier, so Lils needs one and thats it,” Elizabeth explained to her mother._ **

**_“Okay then c’mon miss Lilian.” Their mother said holding out a hand for the five year old to come and take. The mother led the small girl to the bathroom to help with her nightly baths and hating that each time she needed less and less help._ **

**_“Mummy? Are you gonna tell us another story tonight?” Lilian asked as she covered her eyes when her mum rinsed out the shampoo from her hair._ **

**_The mother smiled, “What story tonight, love?”_ **

**_“Did they have any troubles or fights in their love?”_ **

**_“Lilian I see more and more of your fathers curiosity in you everyday,” The mother laughed as she helped the young girl out the tube since she was done._ **

**_“I’m like Daddy?” The girl asked, missing her Dad terribly and not really understanding to much but that he went to sleep and went up to heaven a few months back._ **

**_“Yes ma’am. Now lets go get you dressed and round up your siblings for story time,” Her mother said wrapping a towel around her and taking her to her room to get ready for bed and a story._ **

\--

“Up and at ‘em boys! Chop Chop!” Someone yelled into the room that Ashton and Luke now share, the boys still all sharing one flat in London. Both boys groaned not wanting to get up yet from the nice warmth of their bed.

“Five more minutes.” Ashton whimpered, covering his head with the blanket and snuggled closer to Luke. He really didn't want to have to get up and go out, just wanting a lazy day with his boyfriend.

“We gave you guys until the last possible minute to have to get up and still have time to get ready so lets go,” The voice said, that was now marked off as being Calum since Michael would've jumped on them to get them up: they know this from experience.

“I don’t wanna get up though!” Ashton whined again, making Luke chuckle.

Luke wrapped Ashton in his arms as the boy kept trying to avoid getting out of bed. Luke forced him up though into a sitting position at least and Ashton just laid his head on Luke’s shoulder.

“I hate you, you know,” Ashton grumbled and finally got out of bed leaving Luke there.

“Sure you do, love, You hate me so much you love me,” Luke said and got out of bed as well.’

“Yup, ‘cause that makes total sense Luke,” Calum yelled as he walked out the two boys room, not wanting to deal with them anymore.

Luke flipped Calum off, knowing the boy couldn't see him but still did it anyways. He walked over to his dresser and grab a pair of boxers, skinny jeans and a random t shirt. He quickly got dressed and waited for Ashton to come out of the bathroom that was attached to their room. Luke gave Ashton privacy since he knew Ashton didn't particularly like it when someone just walked in on him, unless he said other wise.

"Bathroom's all yours, Lukey," Ashton said as he walked out changed into a new outfit and hair all done up for the day.

Luke smiled and went to give Ashton a closed mouth kiss since he hadn't brushed his teeth yet. Ashton scrunched his nose up playfully but still allowed the small peck to his lips.

\--

The boys walked into their management's office and sat down in their seats immediately knowing they had interviews to head to after this so they had to get down to business.

"Hello boys!" One of the main guys, Ronald, greeted them. "We just wanted to go over a few of the new rules for interviewing. Like what you can't and can say now that there's been a change in something," he gave Luke and Ashton a pointed look before smiling. Their management were actually okay with the boys dating as long as it was kept from the fans. Right now it was for safety reasons and the management wanted to make sure the fans wouldn't react badly to two of the boys being gay.

"Well for starters, no mentions of 'Lashton'," Ronald air quoted Lashton. "If questions get asked, change the subject but make it sound like you're not changing it on purpose or forced." Ronald just continued going over things the boys pretty much knew they had to do for another 20 before releasing them to go to their interviews they had to promote their upcoming self labeled album.

\--

**_“Mum, get to the good stuff already! Getting sleepy over here!” Little Lilian sassed making her mother and siblings laugh at the little girl._ **

**_“Patience is key, my love,” The mother chuckled._ **

\--

The interview the lads had wasn't as bad as they thought, no one really suspected anything out of the normal since the boys were usually acting close with their friendships anyways, so nobody really cared. There was a few questions that they read from twitter that asked but the boys answered with enough to satisfy the interviewer without giving anything away. Now they were off to the studio to put the finishing touches on their album they were to release soon. That's when all their trouble started.

Outside the studio were a few fans, not many, and they all had signs and their phones out wanting autographs and pictures. Ashton read a few of the signs and saw that one was te basic we love you guys but there was another that caught his attention.

_-"God doesn't support gays, so I don't support Ashton."-_

Ashton understood the whole you opinion and everything and he knew there was people out there like that but he didn't think he was that obvious and they would show up before he even was out to the world. With his head hanging low Ashton signed a few things but then walked inside. He didn't want the poster to affect him as much as it seemed to, but truthfully it hurt. It hurt like a fucking bitch and he was angry at the person for bringing one thing like that for him to see and angry with himself for letting it get to him like this. Ashton soon felt arms wrap around his waist and someone turn him around. He looked up and saw like standing there, looking down on him and giving him a sad smile.

Ashton couldn't take it he broke down, one poster, one hate poster simply made him break. Ashton was hating himself because of that reason. How could one bad thing break me down? He thought to himself, he was supposed to be stronger than this, supposed to show that it wouldn't ever affect him, but it did. It affected him so much and he didn't know if he would ever be able to come out if this is how he reacted to one poster.

"Babe, shh c'mon babe. Don't let this get to you," Luke said pulling Ashton into a hug and picking him up only to carry Ashton over to a couch that they both could sit on. Luke sat down and held Ashton on his lap as the older boy cried and hugged him close. "Babe, calm down please, I know it upset you, hell it upset me but that was one opinion, one cruel asshole. She doesn't know us and never will so don't let her silly little poster get to you," Luke tried his best to calm Ashton and it worked after a few minutes.

Ashton wiped away the tears angrily and sat up a little straighter in Luke's lap. "Sorry for crying," He said. "I don't know why it's getting to me, I just. I just want to be a person it doesn't affect. I always thought I was, carefree, silly, and stuff but I guess that just hid it all," Ashton explained looking everywhere but Luke's eyes.

"It's okay to let it get to you, love. Maybe talk to Louis or something if it gets too bad and see if he can for some pointers on how to ignore it all. Okay?" Luke tried to reassure him and just hugged him until it was time to record some things.

\--

The hate wasn't to bad, so he thought. Luke wasn't one to notice it is all, so he never thought it was terrible. But one day when on the band account he saw that it was getting bad. The hate wasn't just directed towards one of them but all. Stuff saying how the boys were gay and that it ruined them and they need to make Ashton leave the band and just random hate. Some of it didn't even make sense. So Luke did the only thing he could. He tweeted. But that only made things worse.

_**@5SOS:** Hate won't hurt us. Ashton is here to stay. And being gay is okay. -L x_

\--

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!?" Ashton screamed when he walked into the house after just leaving Harry and Louis' flat. He left as soon as he saw what Luke posted on twitter and one minute later it being deleted.

Luke looked over at him from where he was sitting on the couch. He had started watching TV after deleting the tweet he so stupidly put only to realize it needed to be deleted so after a minute it was gone and he hoped no one saw it but he knew they did. Luke sighed and turned the TV off. Here comes the bitching out.

“Really, Luke? Really? What was even going through your brain when you posted that? It’s all over the web! Everyone got screen shots so might as well go post it again and let them see yeah there is gay members here so go ahead bring on more hate!” Ashton was furious to say the least. he knew there would be problems when he got into a relationship with a guy but he didn't expect that guy to pretty much out them when he wasn't the least bit ready to come out.

“Ashton, I’m so sorry. I wasn't thinking when I posted that. I thought maybe it would help, I didn’t think-”

“That’s right, Luke! You didn’t think! You never fucking think!” Ashton was ready to blow a head gasket if he didn't leave the house, he knows he just got back but unless he leaves again, Luke would end up six feet under.

“Ashton, I said I was sorry what more do you want? I can't undo it now and so what it was about time they knew anyways,” Luke said just wanting this conversation to be over with already. He didn't know what else he could say. The damage was done and know all they had to do was deal with it.

“Well there's nothing to tell them now, because I’m done. I can’t do this. I can't even,” Ashton shook his head.

“You can't even.”

“I can’t even.”

Ashton left the house after that. Not even saying where he was going or when he was coming back. He just left and Luke didn't see him for days. **  
**

-

**_“Mum! You better not end it like this! They couldn't of broken up?! What?”_ **

**_“I’m not that mean. Have a little faith, darling.”_ **

-

Two days later Ashton was woken up by someone pushing him off the couch. “This is me kicking your ass out,“ The person who pushed him off said.

"Harold! Leave him be!" Louis yelled from the kitchen.

"He's fine Lou, I'm going home _home_ for a few days anyways," Ashton said glaring slightly at Harry for how he woke him but knew he had to leave sometime.

Ever since Ashton leave the house he went back over to Harry and Louis' place and stayed there. He didn't want to go back to the house that Luke was at but it was a few days before he could go to Australia because of interviews and such that still needed to be done.

"Ash, you are not leaving the damn country! I'm on your side with this but you need to go back home and talk to Luke!" Louis scolded Ashton as he walked into the living room holding three mugs of tea somehow and gave Harry and Ashton one each.

Ashton huffed but took the mug anyways. Louis was right, he really id need to talk this all over with Luke so that's what he will do. Later.

\--

Luke was all bundled up under blankets sulking for the passed few days. He was only ever talking when he needed to. Other than that he was extremely silent and didn't want to talk. He moped and moped amd moped. Every sad movie the boys owned had at least been played once and every disney movie had been watched. Luke didn't eat or sleep, just blankly stared at the TV. He knew what had happened with Ashton was out of anger and he really hoped Ashton would return soon. He felt so bad for basically outing them but if the boy would have kept his phone charged and looked at it, he would've saw the missed calls from the one he wanted at his side, the one he loved, and the one he desperately wanted back so they could go back to being the happy couple they were and not worry about the tweet and just cuddle and fall asleep in each others arms. The truth was though, every couple had their struggles and when your famous, those struggles multiply and Luke was learning these difficulties and as much as he didn't like them he wanted his love back do they could face it together and not hi moping and Ashton probably by himself moping as well.

His mindset was now determined, determined to go get Ashton and dragged him back to the house and make him talk even if the by did not want to. He needed to fix this and fix this fast.

\--

Aston was just pulling out his key when the door unlocked and swung open and a Luke with a determined expression barged out. Ashton looked at him funnily and wanted to laugh because the face was anything but determined, more adorable and cute. The little giggle that passed his lips though did make Luke look at him.

“Oh, you're here,:” Luke seemed shocked that he actually wasn't going to have to go looking for the boy.

“Yeah,” Ashton gave him a small smile. He had tried to call to tell him he was coming over to talk but all he kept getting was voicemail and he wasnt one to like leave a message unless necessary. “Was coming to talk to you, but..” Ashton trailed off.

“I was just coming to talk to you too,” Luke chuckled, “Coincidence I guess.”

Ashton chuckled, “Yeah, I guess, but lets go inside and talk.”

Luke nodded and lead Ashton inside where they both walked to their shared room so they would have privacy if one of the other two lads who lived there decided to come home while they were talking. Aston sat on his side of the bed while Luke shut the door behind himself and walked over to sit on the foot of the bed and leaned against the small footboard that was there so he could look at Ashton.

“I’m sorry,” Both boys said at the same time which made them laugh.

“Let me start please?” Ashton asked, to which Luke nodded. “Okay, so I kind of over reacted and I see that now. I guess it wouldn't be to bad to go ahead and come out already and I really like how you outed us with a simple tweet that really could be anything and not about us. It’s vague and just says gays is okay. Granted now that it's deleted it will look bad but I liked it and was just worried about the hate we would get. I guess what I am saying is, is that I’m sorry for overreacting and these few days without you were plain torture,” Ashton said rambling on but Luke found it cute.

Luke smiled and nodded his head a everything Ashton was saying. “Ash, I understand where you were scared of the hate and maybe it was stupid of me to post something like that and not think people will take it out of context but then again look at our fans. I think they are some of the most dirty minded ones ever and are probably now imagining everything in the world on how they could turn that deleted tweet dirty and thinking about us probably doing it,” Luke chuckled as he pretty much knew all the dirty things the fans could think about by him just saying gay is okay and he knew this would definitely fuel the Larry and Lashton rumors big time. “But we get over that tweet and we can give them subtle hints about us being together, which I know they already assume, then we can talk to management again and tell them we don't want to hide okay?” Luke took Ashton hands in his and gave him a smile.

Ashton smiled and showed off his dimples as he nodded. “Okay,”

\--

_**“No! Tell us if they came out! Please? Mum that was so not a good place to end it!” Elizabeth whisper-shouted as her other siblings again fell asleep right during the good part.** _

_**The mother chuckled and got up from Lilian’s bed and tucked the small child in. She then picked up Jackson and carried him to his room and Elizabeth followed close by. “Lizzie, they of course came out,” The mother chuckled as she placed Jackson on his bed and covered him up as well. “C’mon out of here.”** _

_**“But how Mum? Did their management let them or did they break more rules? Grandpa seems like he was a troublemaker and PawPaw too!”** _

_**“Oh they were, but thats a story for another time. I can tell you though that heir management did let them come out. They posted a video on instagram basically PawPaw laughing and saying he was dating Grandpa and then Grandpa showed up and kissed his cheek and that was it, something very them,” The mother smiled as she walked her daughter to her own room.** _

_**Elizabeth smiled and nodded, “Yeah that does seem like them, I hope one day I find someone that I can share the same kind of love with.”** _

_**“Oh you will darling,” The mother kissed her daughter's forehead. “Now get some sleep, we have plans tomorrow and it’s already passed your bedtime.”** _

_**“Night Mummy,” Elizabeth yawned.** _

_**“Goodnight baby.”** _

******  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved all the feedback I got from the first part so thank you all!! I will try to have the next part written and up as soon as I can! thank you guys so much again and I love you all!!  
> -Chey xx


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's the next part and I hope you like it :)  
> Enjoy. xx

 

_**The day was very long and tiring, the children’s mother was exhausted and really didn't feel like a bed time story telling but she knew the children would ask for it anyways. After dinner and showers were done and everyone was ready for bed, this time it was Jackson who actually asked for the story.** _

_**“Mummy, can you tell us about how they had kids?” The curious little boy had asked while they all walked to Lilian’s room.** _

_**Their mother was a little shocked to say the least and she didn't really know how she was going to explain this to the kids, but she knew it would come one day about how two men have children. Of course there’s adoption and surrogate, which most couples use. Her parents though went with a different route. A route that wasn't used for all her siblings but a route that made her come into the world and their lives.** _

\--

“Luke! Hurry up or we’ll be late for your brothers thingy we have to go to!” A now 24 year old Ashton called up the stairs of his and Luke’s house that they moved into a year or so  ago.

“It’s an announcement party thing, Ash,” Luke said as he walked down the stairs. “Can’t believe Ben, this was so last minute!” Luke groaned as he shoved his feet into some shoes of his that were laying at the bottom of the stairs.

“Your brother, Love, not so hard to believe really,” Ashton chuckled, giving Luke a peck on the lips before they both headed out to Ben's house that was only about a 20 minute drive away.

The 5SoS lads had just finished yet another tour so thankfully this wasn't too bad of an inconvenience like Luke had made it out to be. They were in their Australian home and not all the way in London so Ashton had no problem going tonight; he had a feeling the only reason Luke did was because this meant they couldn't stay in bed all night like they had expected to be able to do since they had only gotten back the other day.

“Oh smile, Lukey, It could be really good news!” Ashton said as they got into the car.

“Knowing my brother, he probably got Quinn pregnant.”

\--

“Finally they're here!” Liz Hemmings said as Luke and Ashton walked their the front door. “I’ve missed you boys!” She exclaimed giving both Ashton and Luke a hug after they took off their jackets and hung them on the rack by the door.

”We missed you too mum,” Luke said as he pulled out of the hug and nt to greet some of the other family that was there to hear this big announcement even though he had a good idea of what it was about.

Ashton stayed behind and talked to Liz some more so it was just Luke walking around. Liz didn't mind that Ashton stayed back, she always liked talking to him because they both had a very similar favorite topic when they talked: Luke.

“So, planning on doing what we talked about last time any time soon?” Liz asked as soon as they were out of hearing range of anyone.

“Six months, Liz, It will be our fifth anniversary and i think it would be a good time then. We will both be a little older and not so young,” Ashton explained.

“Twenty-four and twenty-two is not too young for this, Ashton. I’m glad you picked a really good day to do it though. It’ll be romantic and stuff,” Liz laughed and kissed his cheek.

They moved to join everyone in the livingroom so Ben could go ahead and get this announcement over with and everyone can party and be happy and maybe get a bit tipsy off the beer and wine they were passing out to everyone before eating. Ashton moved to stand next to Luke and smiled at the slightly taller boy who knocked his shoulder against his own.

“Twenty says this is a pregnancy announcement and thats why Quinn is drinking that children wine crap that has no type of alcohol in it,” Luke said wrapping an arm around Ashton’s shoulders.

“How do you know its not actually wine?” Ashton asked.

“Saw her pour it,” Luke said.

“Fine, but maybe it’s a proposal, you never know.”

“Twenty?”

“Twenty,” Ashton huffed and kissed Luke’s cheek as they finally listened in on what Ben was actually saying.

“As you all know me and Quinn have been together for two years. We love each other very much and wanted to tell you all-”

“Last minute bids, quick people!” Jack screamed from where he was standing in the back next to his wife and daughter, making everyone laugh.

“Shut up asswipe,” Ben said before continuing, “Like I was saying before being so rudely interrupted. We kept this from you all just so we could make sure nothing bad would happen. So just know we never meant to keep it a secret this long-”

“Oh my god! I’m four months pregnant!” Quinn said with a laugh. “Ben, I know you wanted to tell them but damn I think we all are ready to eat!” Quinn laughed as people cheered and shouted congratulations.

“I knew it!” Jack and Luke screamed at the same time.

“Ashton you owe me twenty,” Luke said with a smirk.

Ashton laughed and dragged Luke over to the kitchen where most were getting food from now. “Stop looking so smug and go congratulate your brother while i fix us some plates of food,” Ashton pushed look along and went to go talk to Quinn and fixed their plates as she was fixing her own and told him with a serious face when he asked if Ben was having her get his too.

“The boy is old enough to get his own and I’m pregnant and hungry. I don’t have time for him begging for food when I want my own.” Ashton only laughed and nodded along agreeing with her.

\--

They arrive home around midnight and Ashton is giggly and really close to drunk with the few glasses of wine and three beer he drank while at Ben and Quinn’s house. Luke has to help him out of the car and into the house, even going as far as taking his coat and shoes off by the door because Ashton finds it funny that Luke is taller than him and wants to just go to bed and continue what they were going to do when they weren't going to go to Ben’s.

“Ashton, c’mon babe. You got to cooperate with me so we can go to bed,” Luke said trying to get the boy to move along.

“Bed? Can we go sex have then?”

\--

_**“Ew! No we don’t want to hear about them doing that!” Elizabeth squealed.** _

_**“What’s sex mummy?” Lilian asked.** _

_**“I wasn’t going to if you’d let me finish telling the story and Lil honey you don't need to know what it is for a while. Now where was I.”** _

\--

Luke laughed and picked Ashton up bridal style and just carried him to bed instead of trying to get the drunk boy to climb up the steps. “No sex when you're drunk like you are.”

Ashton groaned but Luke was happy with it because that meant he could get him into bed easier without him complaining about wanting to do anything or something else.

In the morning when Ashton woke up he was alone in bed, but there was a cup of water and two pills on the bedside table with a note saying come down for breakfast and he was more than happy to drink the water, take the meds and go downstairs to eat the food that was being made for him.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Luke chuckled when he saw Ashton making his way into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to yawn and stretch his muscles. Ashton was only wearing boxers and a too large for him t-shirt.

“Are you making what I think you're making?” Ashton asked walking up to Luke, who was still cooking at the stove, and hugged him from behind, hiding his face in between his shoulder blades.

“Yes, love, a proper fry up for your poor hangovered self,” Luke smiled, moving an for Ashton to move under so the boy could cuddle up to his side like he knew Ashton loved to do while he was cooking.

“I love you,” Ashton kissed his cheek and snuggled closer if it was even possible.

“Love you too, babe,” Luke chuckled and kissed the top of the Ashton’s head.

\--

Time seemed to fly and before any of them knew it, it was the start of promo again for the 5 Seconds of Summer lads. They were to travel from country to country and different states in America to perform a few small venues and have many interviews for the new upcoming album. It would be the fourth one to be released and it was in high demand for them to go to different places for promo this time around. As of now the four lads were sitting in an airport first class waiting area and almost falling asleep since it was around three in the morning.

By time the promo tour would be done three more months will have gone by and they would hopefully be back in Australia to meet the newest member of the Hemmings family. Ashton was excited that they would be back in time, he was probably more excited for there to be a baby around more than its actual parents were. Luke was excited too for his newest niece or nephew, so the promo ending in three months would be a very good thing.

The thing about their being a baby coming into the family made Ashton want to hurry with his plan and then he and Luke could start a family of their own instead of spoiling nieces and nephews, it could be their own kid. But for now he would just stick with cooing over the new ultrasound picture Quinn sent him the other day. there was only five more months until he asked Luke anyways so they would be good.

\--

So far during this promo tour nothing major had happened or gone wrong. It was calm and smooth sailing so everyone was enjoying that, but it made Ashton worry that something soon was going to go terribly wrong and he didn't know what they were to be expecting when it was to happen.

\--

America was always there favorite place to visit when doing promo. Main reason being is since it takes so much to get from one place to another there they always had more time to do things they wanted and this time around it was their last stop so they would get a three day break in Orlando before finishing off the last two weeks of promo. While in Orlando Ashton really _really_ wanted to go to Seaworld. He didn't know why but he figured it was because thats the only theme park in Florida they haven't gone to. So as soon as they were all checked into their hotel all four boys headed out to the park.

With it being during the week and during school season the park wasn't so busy except for parents and really small children. This excited the boys for now they wouldn't have to really worry about getting mobbed by crazed fans. Calum and Michael left Luke and Ashton though as soon as they entered the park, they had wanted to go on the rides while Luke and Ashton just wanted to walk around and go see all the exhibits and the first one Luke dragged ashton to was the penguins of course.

Ashton had thought that Luke had looked adorable as he pointed out to ones he liked and made faces at them like a small child. It was truly adorable and Ashton wanted to just kiss the cuteness out of him.

After the penguins they went to the turtles, manatees, sharks and a few other sea animals before meeting up with Michael and Calum to eat some lunch before the group went to a show. They all ended up wanting to see Shamu, _of course they did_ , so thats the show they saw. Oohing and Aahing at all the tricks that the killer whale had done. During the show Michael had screamed out that the whale was and I quote, “Fucking awesome!” which earned them plenty death glares from surrounding mothers and fathers with their children.

When the show ended they got a call telling them that they had to get back to the hotel as soon as possible for it was an emergency and Ashton just knew that going through a whole promo tour easily was too good to be true.

\--

_**“What was the emergency?” Elizabeth asked.** _

_**“Yeah! And when are you going to tell us about the kids?” Jackson had asked, he had actually stayed up for this story with Elizabeth instead of falling to sleep like Lilian had done.** _

_**“Soon all will be answered my dears now shhh,” The mother smiled at her children.** _

\--

Luke was pissed, no one would tell him exactly what was going on. The only thing he knew was that he needed to get home and quick, because something had happened. He wasn't even told what that something was and even if he was mad for not knowing it also made him quite nervous for what he would find out once he’s home.

The other lads, Ashton especially, wouldn't let him go alone since they were told what was happening and it was Ashton who had said that if they told him before they got him home it would be even harder to keep hidden from the press that something really bad had happened. So since they all went back promo in America was canceled for now and they would record some interviews for one or two of their major TV networks to show or something. They weren't worried about it, only truly worried about Luke and what he might do once he finds out what has happened.

\--

After a long exhausting flight they are finally back in Australia and their driver take all four boys to the hospital immediately upon Ashton’s request.

Luke was getting impatient with not knowing anything yet, “Can one of you please tell me why we were rushed home and going to the hospital?” He asked as they were driven there.

“Luke, I promise once we get there I will explain everything or your mum will, just trust me when I say it’s better that you don't know yet,”  Ashton explained to Luke and gave him a small sad smile that held Luke over until they got there.

As soon as they were there though and Luke saw his mum, who was waiting in the front for them, and the sad expression she had on her face, he knew right then and there that something really really bad had happened and he didn't know if he even wanted to know anymore.

“Oh baby,” She cried and ran straight for Luke as he exited the car, the boys right behind him.

“Mum? What happened?” He asked urgently.

“Lets get inside the waiting room and I will tell you,” She said and led all four boys to the room that the hospital gave to families who needed a little more privacy than others in certain situations like this one.

When entering the room Luke saw his father, Jack and Jack’s wife and their daughter already there. “Where’s Ben?” Was Luke’s first question.

Liz exhaled deeply and motioned for Luke to sit down. “Honey, there was an accident yesterday,” She started. “Ben and Quinn were on their way home from her doctors appointment and while they were driving someone hit them.”

“Yeah okay so thats what this was about, Ben got into an accident and now the idiot has a few bruises and Quinn and the baby are fine, right?” Luke asked as he looked around the room and saw the faces everyone held.

Ashton moved to sit next to Luke knowing what was coming next.

“No they are no okay,” Ashton said seeing the look on Liz face knowing she probably wouldn't be able to tell Luke anymore of what had happened.

“Ash? What happened?” Luke asked.

Ashton gulped before telling him, “Ben, he well, he died Luke. When the car hit, it hit his side and he died on impact,” Ashton explained. “Quinn is here at the hospital because she suffered from a major blow to the head and now is brain dead. Thats all I know Luke,” Ashton told his boyfriend and watched as Luke’s bottom lip trembled and he choked out a sob.

The Hemmings family is close knit and Ashton figured this was how Luke would react and this was the reason why he told everyone not to tell Luke until they could have more privacy and he could be around his family.

Ashton held Luke close and let him cry into his shoulder and soon Michael and Calum came over to them and added into the hug. But before they knew it everyone in that waiting room was involved that hug. This loss would take a toll on them all and they didn't know how to get over it but as long as they had eachother they knew they would be okay.

“Wait,” Luke said pushing away from Ashton and everyone else. “Did the baby die too?” He asked.

“No,” Liz smiled. “A miracle it was that she didn't pass,”

“She?”

“Yes sweetie,” Liz said, “She somehow made it out alive, when they were rushed here yesterday the doctors did an emergency c-section and got her out before it was too late and now theres a little girl in the nursery waiting for her two new parents to come see her,”

“She’s getting adopted?” Ashton asked before Luke could even get a word out.

“Not exactly. She has godparents. Ben and Quinn chose them a few  weeks ago while you guys were away,” Liz said.

“Who's the godparents?” Luke asked.

“You and Ash,” Jack spoke up. “Ben wanted to tell you guys after her birth and all but yeah,” He got quiet again.

Ashton and Luke both gasped, they weren't expecting them to be the new child's godparents. They thought maybe a close friend of Quinn’s or something but not themselves. This was really a shock. The only thing running through both boys heads was really how are they going to take care of a small child?

“She doesn't yet have a name either so you guys get to pick it since your brother nor Quinn would say a word on what they wanted to name her,” Liz told the boys.

“Can we meet her mum?” Luke asked standing up.

“C’mon, lets go then,” Liz stood up as well and so did Ashton, everyone else decided to just let them go alone to meet the newborn.

Liz led the boys down the hall and to an elevator so they could go to the childrens floor where the baby was being kept in the NICU since it was born a month early. She told them everything she knew so far about the baby's health and condition. When they arrived Liz let them go in by themselves and she told them who to talk to about the baby.

They easily found a nurse and told her the baby’s last name since that’s all they had to identify her for now until they gave hr a name. The nurse gave them a sympathetic smile as she led them to the child. She knew the story of this particular baby and her parents, she was the one to take the child from the delivery room to where she lay now. Ashton thanked her and they walked over t the small crib that held the little girl in it.

She was tiny to say the least. The charts above her bed saying her birth weight was 5lbs 1oz and she was 16 inches long. Tiny.

“Emaleigh. Like E-m-a-l-e-i-g-h,” Luke said as soon as they saw her.

“I like it,” Ashton said. “Emaleigh Quinn Hemmings, so that way she will always have her mum with her too.”

They sat staring at the tiny baby for another few minutes before the nurse came back and asked if they wanted to hold her for a few minutes. When they both finally had her in their arms they knew that they could take care of this child and they would make sure she wouldn't ever forget her real parents and they would do the best the could to care for her.

\--

_**“Hey, thats your name Mummy!” Jackson pointed out.** _

_**“Yes, darling it is,” Emaleigh smiled at her son. He was a spitting image of her husband who she lost due to the cruel thing called war.** _

_**“You never told us that Ben and Quinn were your biological parents,” Elizabeth said.** _

_**Emaleigh put a finger over her mouth to quiet the two and she tucked Lilian into her bed and the three walked out of the five year olds room after. “No I didn't, I was waiting til I thought you guys would be old enough to understand it then I would share a story like that,” She told her two older children as they walked to their bedrooms. “Now go to bed, another big day tomorrow.”** _

_**“Everyday is a big day to you,” Elizabeth laughed as she went to her room and shut the door and Jackson did the same.** _

_**Emaleigh smiled at the closed doors and went into her own room and shut the door softly. She went into her bathroom and done her nightly routine of brushing her teeth, getting changed into pajamas and such before getting into her bed, cellphone in hand.** _

_**Clicking on the number she made a call to every night, they answered almost instantly, “Hey babygirl,” A tired voice had greeted.** _

_**“Hi Da,” She smiled.** _

_**“What story was it tonight?” He asked knowing about the stories that his grandchildren kept asking for every night.** _

_**“I told them about Mum and Dad,” It was quiet for a minute, “They wanted to know how you and Daddy had children and Lilian can never stay up for the whole thing so I went ahead and told them.”** _

_**She heard her father sigh on the other side of the call, “You okay, darling?”** _

_**“I’m fine Da, I just have a feeling next they will want to know more about you guys and children and then wanting to know about their father and how we met and I don’t know if I’m ready to tell a story that will involve him,” She said quietly into the phone.** _

_**there was rustling on the other side of the call and Emaleigh knew that the phone was passed over, “Sweetie, it’s been a few months since he’s been gone. I think it would be good for a story that involved him,” She heard her Daddy say.** _

_**“Daddy,” Emaleigh whined, ”I’ll try if they ask but until them I’m telling them about you guys. Oh did I tell you yet that Lils asked about sex because of the story tonight,” Emaleigh then retold her fathers about everything she told her children and all the comments they made. After an hour of talking she told her dads goodnight and finally going to sleep, mentally planning the story she would tell the next night.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? xx


	4. Part 4:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry it took me almost two months to update this!! Blame school and work.

_**The day started off as a normally perfect day in the household. The kids helped their mother and she helped them. They had formed a routine after their Father/Husband had passed and that routine stuck with them for the 4 months he had now been gone. Emaleigh cleaned house while the kids play and then started to make sure the house was extra clean for what event was to happen on the next day. That night when all the kids were ready for bed, once again a story was asked for. This one was of a time when their grandfathers had more kids and the dreaded one of; How did you and daddy play a part in these stories?** _

_**This story would bring back lovely memories for Emaleigh since they actually included her more but they could bring pain as for her late husband was mentioned quite a bit.** _

_**“Ready to get started?” Emaleigh asked her children.** _

_**“Yes!” They all said at the same time, ready for tonights story to begin.** _

\--

At this point in time Ashton and Luke have now had Emaleigh for over three years and the little girl was growing up to be quite the mischievous little kid. They loved their daughter though and wouldn't dare ask for anything other than her. But who is ever really happy with just one kid when you are so used to having multiple in a household?

\--

“Ashton! Emmi! Hurry up you goofballs! We have to be at the airport in less than thirty minutes!” Luke called up the stairs to his husband and daughter. They were going to be late, like always.

Ashton and Luke had gotten engaged on their sixth month anniversary when Ashton proposed to Luke. It was really their first time alone since adopting Emaleigh as their own and to make it special, Ashton did it on their roof top balcony where they both enjoyed going at night to try and see the stars that liked to glimmer in the night. Emaleigh was at Liz’s for the night so it was perfect.  

As of right now though they had been married going on two years and were extremely late to catching their plane to Hong Kong to catch a connecting flight to London, England. The lateness didn't actually surprise Luke though as for Ashton and Emaleigh took forever to get ready to leave.

“Ashton Fletcher Hemmings if you don't hurry up I will let Calum beat you silly!!” LUke yelled up the stairs seeing as they both have yet to make an appearance.

“We comin’ Da! Hold ya horsies!” Luke chuckled as he heard his daughter holler the saying she had picked up from watching a very old cartoon they had put on for her. They seriously didn’t want her to watch the crap they put on TV now a days.

“Tell me again why we agree to another tour with a child on board?” Ashton asked as he and Emaleigh finally came downstairs carry on backpacks on their backs and ready to go.

“Because it was in high demand and the fans still love us and think we are just as cute and idiotic as always,” Luke said as he ushered the two out the door; their major luggage already have been sent off to London so they could easily board the plane.

“Emaleigh, tell your father he has it all wrong and it’s ‘cause they want to see my amazing drumming skills and your adorable face,” Ashton said as they got into the car.

“My face always wins Das,” Emaleigh giggled and both men laughed with her and agreed that yeah they were just showing up for Emaleigh.

\--

“Cally! Mickey!” Emaleigh screamed as she saw her uncles when she entered the shared suite in London 36 hours later.

“It’s Mikey love!” Michael tried to correct her for the hundredth time since she learned his name years ago.

“Mickey, Mickey, Mickey!” She screamed making him sigh with a fond smile and pick the small girl up to give her a long overdue hug.

“Squirt you have too much energy for just getting off a plane,” Calum laughed and went over to give the small child a kiss on the cheek.

Emaleigh laughed, wiped off her cheek and squirmed to get out of Michael’s hold. Once down she ran over to one of the rooms and jumped up on a bed and made herself comfortable before crashing as soon as her head hit the pillow.

“Well damn,” Michael laughed as he watched her go, “Kid was tired.”

“So are her parents,” Ashton said as he and Luke finally dragged themselves into the room. Emaleigh had ran ahead with one of the guards wanting to see her uncles before going to bed.

“Well squirt fell asleep in mine and Cal’s room so go use the little bit of freedom for some sleep and cuddles or whatever it is that you two want to do,” Michael said with a wink pushing the two fathers in the general direction of the correct room for them.

Ashton and Luke thanked them and trudged into their room, shutting the door behind them. Both men stripped down to their boxers and climbed into bed, Luke opening his arms as an invite to cuddle before sleeping. Ashton just smiled and let his husband wrap his arms around him. They both loved each other dearly and with a three year old around it was hard to be able to really do anything together such as a simple cuddle without the child wanting to be cuddled too. Don’t get them wrong, they loved their daughter but this time alone was nice without her. Within minutes the only thing heard in the room were the soft snores coming from them both.

\--

The next morning Emaleigh woke her fathers up by jumping on their bed and screaming that she was hungry. "Daddies get up and feed me! I want food! Daddies!" She screamed and hollered.

"And you want another?" Luke grumbled to Ashton.

"So do you," was Ashton's argument.

“Hurry up oldies and get that child food!” Calum screamed from across the hotel suit. She had been screaming about food for five minutes now and he was tired of hearing screams so loud in the morning.

Ashton pushed himself up and out of Luke’s arms and trapped their little girl into falling on him so he could cuddle her for a bit. “I’ll give you food if you go dump ice down your Uncle Cal’s shirt,” Ashton said and let Emaleigh run off as her eyes grew wide with a mischievous glint in them

Ashton waited until he heard the tale tell sign of a yelp from Calum that the job had been done to get up. Ashton walked out into the living room part of the suite to see Calum glaring at him while Michael and Emaleigh laughed. He chuckled and then picked up his daughter carrying her to the kitchen to see what kind of food was stored in the cabinets for them to use. He saw a box of cheerios and sugar on the counter and figured that was good enough for right now.

“Cheerio!” Emaleigh laughed when she saw the box and made grabbing hands at it.

“They must have know Miss Emmi-bee was coming!” Ashton tickled her tummy and grabbed the box handing it to her to hold so he could place two bowls, spoons and milk and sugar on the table.

Emaleigh helped her father by pouring the cereal into the bowls and letting him pour the milk and add the little bit of sugar to make the cereal less bland. They had a system and it worked for them in the mornings that Luke wouldn’t get his lazy ass up. Ashton loved the little girl with all his heart. She was sweet, evil, kind, a monster, but lovable and smart, everything Ashton could ask for when having a child to love and care for.

\--

Two days and a bunch of interviews later the boys and Emaleigh were ready for the tour to already be over with when it truly haven't even started yet. The first show was scheduled for that night but they had two interviews and a sound check to get through first before they could even think about the show and getting some rest. Emaleigh was grouchy as this was really the first fast pace tour she has been on with them. The other tours they had been on they either left her with one of their mums or it was a small slow pace tour and they weren't on the move so much. Luke had suggested they call an old friend to watch her for the day and they just get her right before the show since the toddler demand that she saw her Das show from backstage like she did last time.

As of right now he was on the phone with said friend.

“Been wondering when we’d get a call from you two,” The person on the phone laughed. “Have you decided that I can adopt your child and she forever be mine yet?”

“No _Lewis_ I have not,” Luke said in a mock annoyed voice.

“Fine _Lucifer_ , then what is it that you need from me?”

“Watch Emmi today please? Not even a few days in and she’s already tired of tour life so we thought we’d see if you and Harry could watch her for a bit until tonights show?” Luke asked Louis.

“Well duh! Jase would just love for us to watch her!” Louis laughed knowing that his son had the biggest crush on the small girl.

“Jason needs to get over his crush,” Luke huffed but then said, “We will be there in about an hour,” Before hanging up the phone as Louis laughed in his ear. Luke was already the over protective dad when it came to boys and his three year old daughter.

\--

“ ** _So Daddy always liked you then?” Lilian asked her mother._**

“ ** _Yeah,_ _Sweetie. He always has.” Emaleigh smiled at the thought of her young self and Jason running around in her parents-in-law’s backyard that first day she ever stayed over without her parents._**

**_“Mum, I’m tired of hear this drag on get to the good stuff like more kids and you and Daddy actually falling in love!: Elizabeth exclaimed pulling her mother away from her thoughts._ **

**_“Alright I’ll skip a few years ahead then.”_ **

\--

Three years later and everything being settled Luke and Ashton have finally decided to have another munchkin to add to two small family. They chose to go with a surrogate so that way Ashton could have a child biologically related to him like how Emaleigh is related to Luke by blood through his late brother. The surrogacy was well under way and they are only a week away from the new edition coming home.

Emaleigh liked the idea of having a new sibling and was excited for her little brother to come home, or well she hoped it was a boy. She liked playing with Jason enough and her boy cousins so why wouldn't a baby brother be any different? But it was not up to the little girl if he was to receive a brother or not so she just hoped to have a new playmate that could be more on her side than anyone else's. What she really wanted was a minion to get everything for her and Emaleigh thought that this new sibling would be just that once he or she was old enough to.

\--

They had Brody Alexander Hemmings for a month now and Emaleigh was already begging her Daddies to give him back because she couldn't stand the crying. Those conversations went a bit like this:

"Daddy he needs to go!" A six year old Emaleigh stomped her feet.

"Emmi-bee it's not that easy, love. You can't just give a person back. Anyways we aren't going to get rid of your brother," Ashton sighed as he continued to rock the almost asleep baby in his arms.

"But he gets too loud!" She whined.

Luke who was observing the conversation that happened almost daily stepped in once again to get the whining child away from the sleeping one so there won't be more crying soon. "Emaleigh Quinn, that is enough. We aren't giving away your brother and your whining will make home cry more so lets go play with your toys while Daddy stays with Brody," Luke said scolding the child.

Emaleigh pouted but took the hand that her father had extended out to her and let him take her upstairs to the playroom.

It was the same everyday until Brody was about three months and learning to sleep through the night more. Luke and Ashton were happy that their daughter had finally accepted her brother and stopped whining about his crying. They decided right then and there that if any more children were to be had it will be once Brody was three so that the gap wasn't so big but big enough that Brody could understand when it came to a newborn being in the house. Reyna Madeline Hemmings was born exactly ten months after Brody turned three.

\--

Turning ten was a big deal to Emaleigh. Her fathers and two other siblings were moving back to London on her actual birthday and would be on a plane so they had a small get together with her friends and family in the backyard of their Australian home. She was excited for the move but hated that she was leaving her friends behind.

Ashton and Luke on the other hand couldn't wait for this move to already be over with because it was so stressful with a ten year old, four year old, and a one year old. Emaleigh could help with packing but obviously Brody and Reyna couldn't. Emaleigh was even limited to what she could do so it really was on them and whoever was over to help. The reason for the move was because Niall had asked for help with his recording studio and knew that Luke was looking for a job after 5 Seconds of Summer decided that they were getting too old for touring and wanted to stay settled down with their families. Even though they were well off money wise, Luke just didn't want to stay still and at home all the time.

Ashton didn't mind it since he took on the, dare I say it, mum role of the family. He cleaned, helped with homework and stayed home all day with the two who couldn't start school yet. Ashton even picked up a recipe book and cooked almost all the meals in the house. So yeah he was the mum essentially and Luke was the dad. So Luke saw it as he needed to either get a new hobby or find work to keep himself busy.

"Ash is everything set for tomorrow?" Like asked as he taped up a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Emmi!'

"Yes dear," Ashton said from his spot next to the ladder. He was making sure Luke wouldn't fall and hurt himself.

Luke smiled and admired his work for a minute once he was done then climbed down the ladder. "Can't believe it's been ten years since they've been gone,"

Ashton sighed and hugged his husband from behind, stepping on his tip toes so he could hook his chin over Luke's shoulder. "Can't believe they trusted us. It could be Jack saying this and she being his."

"Ben was smart and Quinn was like a partner in crime to you so I think it was always gonna be us or that one friend of Quinn's," Luke said leaning back into his husbands chest. It was a bittersweet day for the family.

"True," Ashton kissed the side of Luke's head and pushed him forward a bit so he could turn him around to face him properly. "Today may be sad but lets make it happy. We have three wonderful beautiful children to go cause chaos with and a house to make sure everything is good to go for when we leave in the morning. Okay?" Ashton asked looking into Luke's eyes and searching for his true feelings.

"Yeah, let's go show mum that we can still be children too," Luke chucked and kissed Ashton on the lips for a bread moment. "I love you."

"Love you too Lukey."

\--

**_"Ew! They were so gross and I want to throw up rainbows," Elizabeth scrunched up her nose in disgust._ **

**_"That's not even half of it Lizzie. Your grandparents were very sickenly sweet and loved to show it once I started dating your Father, just to embarrass me," Emaleigh told her oldest daughter._ **

**_"That sounds like something they would do," Elizabeth smiled._ **

\--

"Emaleigh! Jason is here!"

"And his amazing parents as well!"

"They aren't that amazing!"

"Shut it Jase! We are that amazing!"

Emaleigh laughed as she heard her father, Jason, and his father Louis talking loudly downstairs. "I'll be the judge of that!" Emaleigh called down and ran from her room and down the stairs to greet her boyfriend. In her mind she gracefully ran down the stairs and into his arms but in reality she tripped on the last step and he caught her from falling but it ended up making them both fall.

"I quite like this greeting," The green eyed, brunette, seventeen year old boy she had been dating for almost a year, Jason, said with a smirked. He was currently under her while she lay on top of him with her boobs practically showing since she was only in a tanktop and shorts.

"Lewis I will murder him!" Luke screamed from the other side of the house.

"Then I'll murder you Da!" Emaleigh called back to her father. "And to think, I was going to say you and Daddy were the most amazing!" She continued on as she stood up and helped Jason up as well.

"Lets just go out back with the others before your father murders me." Jason said. Luke had gave him a good tormenting when he and Emaleigh first started dating and Jason was truly scared of Luke.

Right now they were having somewhat of a get together at the Hemmings household that had both the families of 5 Seconds of Summer as well as the One Direction families. All the boys as their significant others plus children and a few parents of the adults were even there. They had one of these every few months just to all stay in touch and keep everyone united after that almost year of no communication what's so ever. That almost killed them all but it came down to whose side you were on and that created a bigger argument than the stupid one that started it all and no one can even remember what it even was now.

Since they had so many of these it couldn't even be considered a reunion of sorts. It was now a thing to see who can be the bigger child and embarrass their kids more. The main child to embarrass this time for all the 5SoS lads was Emaleigh since they all knew of her relationship with Jason or who they nicknamed him as 'The Larry Love Child.'. Technically speaking Emaleigh was 'The Lashton Love Child' but they didn't really care they just wanted to embarrass her in front of her boyfriend. There was even a contest on who knew the most embarrassing story to tell.

"Hey Jase!" Michael called as he saw the young couple walk out the back door.

"Don't even start Mickey," Emaleigh glared at her Uncle, still calling him by Mickey even after all those years of knowing his actual name.

Michael smirked at his niece. "Oh squirt you never learn do you. As I was going to say, Jason won't you just love to hear about the banana incident?"

Emaleigh shrieked, "Uncle Mikey I swear to god!"

"LUKE!" Calum yelled. "Your child is swearing to god again!"

"EMALEIGH QUINN!" Luke yelled with a slight chuckle. "What have me and your father told you about swearing to god? Never do it again!" He said marching out the back door wearing Ashton's cooking apron that had hearts on it and it all out screamed I'm the Mum and I cook!

Emaleigh groaned and hid her face as everyone laughed including Jason. She pouted and was ready to go hid out in her room already and she just knew this wasn't even the worst of it.

Later in in the evening after everyone has eaten and settled around the makeshift bonfire that Louis and Niall set up it begun again. The lads gave her some freedom by picking on the other children but now it was time for some fun again.

"Love you," Ashton simply said to his husband and that was enough to start it off.

Luke lifted Ashton from his seat and placed him on his lap easily. (Hey what can he say, he stayed in shape.) Ashton burst into a fit of giggles as he didn't expect to be lifted.

"Lukey!" He giggled like a teenager with a crush and kissed the man who he loved with all his heart. "Goofball you're not supposed to lift me," Ashton said even though he knew good and well he didn't really care.

"You love me though and I love you so," Luke smiled and kissed Ashton to stop him from saying any more words. It ended up in full blown snogging

"Can I puke?" Emaleigh said looking over at her Dads making out. "Get a bloody room won't ya?" She finally said.

They broke apart from the kiss and Luke said, "Do you really want us to get a room? Because that can only lead to something happening at this point and I own every room in this house so who knows what room I chose to take your father to, so,"

"Ew! Ew ew ew ew ew ew!" Emaleigh screamed and ran into the house. That was the last straw for her.

Outside everyone was in stitches laughed at the girl, even Jason chuckled but he got up and went inside after her instead of just continue on laughing.

"Jase!" Luke said in a warning voice see him get up and filler his daughter.

"I know, Sir!" Jason yelled back and continued on inside.

\--

**_"Oh my god!" Elizabeth laughed. "They really said that?" She asked in between laughs and Emaleigh was kind of glad that Lilian hadn't fallen asleep during that story because she would be awake now anyways with Elizabeth falling over with laughter._ **

**_"Yes they did. Your grandparents don't really have a filter as you know and I think that was one of the most embarrassing things they said in front of everyone but then again there has been plenty of others I'm missing," Emaleigh giggled. She actually misses the embarrassing competitions they all had when it came to her and Jason or her brother and sister._ **

**_"I cant wait to see them tomorrow. I can ask them if they can tell me more about when you were younger," Elizabeth said with a smile, she loved to learn._ **

**_"Yes you can but for now it's time for three little munchkins to get some sleep for tomorrow is the big day we've been planning for!" Emaleigh smiled as Jackson cheered._ **

**_"My birthday!" He said._ **

**_"That's right but we all got to sleep first before any real fun can happen so give me a goodnight kiss and then off to bed for all of us!" Emaleigh told her children and gave them all a kiss to their foreheads and hugs before retreating to her own room for the night._ **

**_For the first time in months she didn't call her fathers  before bed. She instead wept for her dear husband and wish he was still there to see how well the kids were doing and how much they've grown in the last six months. The most pain for her was that they didn't even get to say goodbye to him. He was on a journalist trip to Afghanistan and was just at the wrong place wrong time. A bomb had apparently hit and he was one of the missing. After two weeks they declared him dead and the family was heartbroken. Emaleigh hated how she got the feeling that everyone she loved or was supposed to love leaves her and she just wanted the comfort of Jason and his charming smile and warm hugs and everything else about him back again._   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the real excuses for this being two months late is that school and work are kicking my ass right now. I don't really think I anticipated that things would be harder to manage this year but then again I'm a senior in high school with a job. Collage shit is taking over everything as well as being Yearbook editor. I complain a lot I'm sorry haha anyway if you stuck with me for this long.... Did you like it? One more part left!!!!


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is it and I am really wanting to cry because this has been my main priority even since I started it and well this part didn't take long to write because its been planned and practically written in my head since the start. Just wanted to say though I did not research any shit and did not edit so correct me when wrong and that last part just go with it lol xxxx  
> PS: Its also all in regular print 'cause its present day :)

Today was the day. It was Jackson birthday, also meaning a big family get together and first one since Jason's death. Emaleigh woke up to three children climbing on her bed and getting under the covers with her.

"Mummy it's time to get up," Jackson said.

Emaleigh smiled and opened her arms for a cuddle from her children which is exactly what she needed right now after the night she had. “I’ll get up in a few minutes, love, I just want some cuddles from my lovely children.”

All three children did as their mother asked and dog piled on her to give cuddles. It ended up being Elizabeth and Jackson on a side each and Lilian on top of her. The small family stayed like that for about thirty minutes before Lilian got squirmy and kept bugging her mother for food. So Emaleigh and the children made their way into the kitchen to make breakfast which consisted of chocolate pancakes and eggs since that was what Jackson had asked for.

After breakfast they started to decorate the house and prepare the food that had to be made for when everyone comes over. Emaleigh had started the prep for this day all during the week by buying the food to make, ordering the cake, and buying the decorations. All she had to do today was get the few decorations up start the food and make sure her fathers did not forget to pick up the cake on their way over in an hour.

\--

“Mummy! Jackson won’t leave me alone!” Lilian screamed from wherever in the house she was.

“Jackson leave your sister alone!” Emaleigh yelled back as she was stirring the potato salad together to be put into the fridge to chill.

“Looks like a little help is needed,” A voice from behind Emaleigh said.

“Yes I really could use some right now- Daddy!” Emaleigh put down the potato salad on the counter and ran over to hug her father she hadn't seen in a while the phone calls being the only contact she has had with them for a month or so as they all adjusted to Jason being gone.

“Hello Emmi-bee,” Ashton smiled, returning the hug.

“Did you get the cake? Oh please tell me you got it because this is supposed to start in an hour and Da needs to get the grill going soon. I prepared the burgers and the hot dogs and they are in the fridge and I still haven't even changed into clothes and the kids are fusing and I don’t even know, help me please,” Emaleigh rushed out as she pulled away from the hug going back over to the counter to put the finished potato salad into the fridge and start on another thing.

“Cake is here!” Luke called as he walked into the house and Ashton opened up the fridge for Luke to place the cake into so the whipped cream icing wouldn't melt.

“Wait! I need to check and make sure its okay!” Emaleigh said running over to look at the cake and nodded her head when seeing it was exactly how she ordered it.

Luke chuckled at his daughter's antics and took ahold of her shoulders after he set the cake in the fridge. “Sweetie, calm down. You are stressing over this party. I know it’s hectic, I know you are missing the person who normally kept everything in order but its okay. You have this. Now I want you to greet me and give me a hug then go shower and get dressed while me and your father get the rest of this going and handled,” Luke told her in a hushed voice knowing that was the best tone to use when Emaleigh was this stressed out, which in reality he hasn't seen her so stressed since she was seventeen and about to give birth to Elizabeth and Jason was nowhere to be seen. (He was only in the gift shop buying something for Emaleigh).

“HI Da,” Emaleigh sighed and collapsed in his arms, giving in to the comforting warmth of a fathers hug.

“Hey Emmi-bee,” Luke replied kissing the top of his daughters head.

“Love you, Da,”

“Love you too, now go shower you smell.” To the Luke received a smack on the back of his head.

\--

Emaleigh was given about forty-five minutes of free time to shower and such before Ashton was knocking on the door to talk to her. “Come in her said as she sat at the vanity in her bathroom trying to fix her hair.

“Don’t think we didn’t notice the no call from our lovely little girl last night,” He said as he walked into the bathroom and smacked away her hands, taking over doing her hair. He learned a thing or two with having two daughters after all.

“I know, last night though, I just couldn’t call. The memories and everything was just too much and I needed time to myself before bed and just let it all out,” Emaleigh told her father.

Ashton was the dad she went to with all her problems, he was the one she could go to to talk about the newest issue or problem in her life and knew he wouldn't judge or say a thing until she needed him too. She could've gone to Luke as well but with some things he didn't understand. He was the dad to go to when she needed a boys ass to be kicked.

“I figured as much, Love, but that doesn't mean a text saying hey I’m depressed so fuck off for a night so i can cry in peace, would of been nice,” Ashton tried to joke a bit with her as he combed through her hair, brushing out all the knots before taking of of the hair ties she handed to him. He did a simple pony tail before grabbing one of the flower clips he figured was Lillian's and placed it in her hair. “Don’t think Lils will mind that we use this right?” He asked making Emaleigh shake her head.

“Nah if anything she will say I look very pretty today,” Emaleigh said in a whispered voice.

“Which you do. You look so beautiful and Jason would be proud of how well you are doing raising these kids without him. I know being a single parent so young isn't ideal but Honey you will be okay. He would have wanted you to able to move on and live life like you usually would just without him,” Ashton said to her and she smiled.

“I know Daddy, Thanks you,”

“Your welcome, now come help us before your children runamuck and greet the guests who have arrived,” Ashton said helping his daughter up and kissing her forehead before letting her go and greet everyone.

\--

“Mummy look who here!” Lilian said running to her mother as she exited out the back door. “Look mummy PawPaw, Grandpa, Gramp, and Granddad all here!” The little five year old was so happy to have all her grandparents in one place and see them in a happy setting.

“I see that Lils!” Emaleigh said, smiling at her youngest child.

“C’mon we gotta go talk to them now!” Lilian pulled her mother over to where three of the four men she named were standing by the grill.

“PawPaw I got her!” Lilian announced as soon as the were approaching them making all three men turn to look

“I see that sweets,” Luke chuckled as the little girl latched to his leg and he went back to cooking.

“Hey Haz, Lou,” Emaleigh said not moving from her spot.

Harry gave her a sad smile and went over to her to give her a hug. “ Hey Emmi,” He said giving her a good squeeze before letting Louis get in on the hug.

“How you doing, darling?” Louis asked as the two held onto their daughter-in-law.

“I’m doing okay, how about you guys?” She asked looking up at them as they all stepped out of the hug.

“Honestly been better but what can you do really?” Louis sighed. The two fathers missed their son and they didn't see him often anyways since he was always with his own family but a parents love is so different and it hurts to lose a child when you're supposed to go before them. Parents shouldnt have to bury their own children no matter what and it truly killed them when they got the call that they were calling off the search and declaring their first born son dead.

Emaleigh nodded her head and excused herself to go make herself busy by chatting with some of the other family that have shown up and a few of Jackson friends parents who were there with their children.

\--

The little birthday party for the now nine year old Jackson was in full swing. Everyone invited had pretty much showed up and the food was being eaten and the children were playing.

Luke and Ashton were over by the grill, Ashton cuddled up to Luke’s side as Luke finished up the last few Hamburgers and Reyna’s little boy asleep in Ashton’s arms so they weren't totally alone.

“I sorta miss them being this small,” Ashton said looking down at Reyna’s only child so far, a little boy named Benjamin.

Luke chuckled and kissed the side of Ashton’s head, “We are way too old for anymore Ash,” Luke said.

Ashton sighed, “I know we are, that’s what the Grandbabies are for but it can’t hurt to say I miss it when it was our actual children and not our children’s children. Emmi has three and they aren't really babies anymore. Brody has two who are in their terrible twos and Reyna has this little monster who soon will hate for his old Grandpa to hold him,” Ashton pouted, he really did love the cuddly times he got with his six grandchildren.

“There will be more darling, I have all the faith in our children to give us more grandkids soon. Even brody who we all thought wouldn't have any by now because of the Med School,” Luke told Ashton as he took the last burger off the grill and onto a plate they both walked over to the table so they could be eaten as well.

Ashton handed Benjamin over to Luke and started making them both a plate full of food so they could eat since they had not yet. “I know they will, just sad of getting old I guess and seeing them all grow up so quickly.”

Luke kissed Ashton, “No need to be sad of getting old when I am here to get old with you.”

“You sap!” Ashton laughed.

Luke chuckled and kissed Ashton once again, “C’mon old man lets eat and then give Jackson and the rest of the family the best possible gift we could give them.”

\--

Thirty minutes later the food was pretty much gone and it was time for cake and presents. Jackson wanted cake first so Louis was retrieving it from the fridge and bringing it out back for them to put candles on and sing the traditional happy birthday song to Jakson. Once the cake was on the table and the cake revealed to Jackson who had yet seen it, the little boy was happy but sad.

The cake itself was a two tiered cake with cream colored whipped cream icing. ON the cake, the parts that gave a tug at the little boys heart was a camera and polaroid looking pictures of him and his father and others of his sisters and mother and a piece of paper that had scribbles on it leading to say ‘Happy 9th Birthday Jacks’. The cake was a perfect one for someone who wished to be a photojournalist and thats pretty close to what his father was so it made him want to cry as well as smile because this is what he wanted. A cake he can remember his dad by even though it was going to get eaten.

“Do you like it Jacks?” Emaleigh said wrapping an arm around her son's shoulder.

Jackson nodded his head and the family begun their song.

Reyna and Emaleigh passed out the cake after the song was sung and pictures were taken. Everyone so far seemed to be enjoying themselves and Jackson Was loving the attention he was getting from his friends and family. All that was left to do now was open presents and send everyone who was going, home.

Jackson came running up to Emaleigh as she and Reyna were cutting themselves some cake since everyone else had already gotten a piece of cake. “Mummy presents time please?” He asked.

“Give us a few minutes, love. Me and your Aunt haven't got to eat our cake yet.”

“Oh, okay!” And he was running off again giving the women about a ten minute interval to eat their cake before being bugged again for presents.

\--

Within minutes they were all sitting around a table with Jackson on the table and the presents surrounding him. Emaleigh and her fathers were standing beside the table Luke hanging Jackson presents to open and Ashton taking the pictures as Emaleigh just looked around and smiled fondly at her children while that feeling of something missing stayed in her heart. They all knew who was missing though and there was nothing they could do about it.

Time passed and Jackson got many new toys as well as a one of the newest tablets to play games on and everything else a nine year old could so with a tablet. Jackson was now opening his last gift which was from his Grandpa and PawPaw.

“Dear why don’t you go sit with him to help with this one,” Ashton said before Jackson could open the lone card from them.

“Alright,” Emaleigh said with a raised brow at her father.

“Wanna help me, Mummy?” Jackson asked handing her the card that was sealed in an envelope.

“Sure Darling,” She said taking the envelope from him.

Emaleigh opened the envelope and took out the card with was your everyday birthday card and some money inside. There was also a letter in there though. An official looking one that she read out loud.

“ _Dear Tomlinson-Hemmings family,_

_We are sorry to say that we had made a mistake a few months back. We have impacted many lives by this mistake and may have brung apart quite the sorrow.  The Investigation team here in Australia are terribly sorry for what we may have cause to your family and friends. Below is what was recently found out about Jason Oliver Tomlinson.”_

Emaleigh stopped herself from reading seeing all her friends and family and children look at her once his name was said. “Continue?” she asked and she did when all she got for a response was the nodding of heads.

“ _Journalist Tomlinson was sent to Afghanistan around six months ago to take photographs and document the war that was going on in the field. It was believed that when the bombing had happened that Tomlinson was at the camp that was bombed. The search for Tomlinson was cut-off because of that belief._

_Our mistake was not investigating any further and seeing if perhaps Tomlinson had already moved on to his next post or not making it to that camp yet.  Tomlinson had taken a detour we have recently learned and instead of staying on track he had stayed in a small town near the camp and didn't show up because of the bombing that happened. He stayed in hiding to protect himself._

_Last week Tuesday at 10:40am we got a letter from the newly made camp saying that Tomlinson had been found injured in a local town. He had broken a leg  but is still able to travel._

_This letter is to inform you of Jason Oliver Tomlinson’s return and to give our sincere apologies._

_Sincerely, Thomas Howard Head of Investigation Team.”_

Emaleigh was full on sobbing as she read the letter out loud. She couldn't really believe what she had just read out loud to her family and friends. It didn't seem possible. He wasn't alive, no they just had a funeral for him four months ago.

“Mummy?” Jackson asked as he cried not fulling understanding what was going on but he saw his mother and Elizabeth cry which in turn made him and LIlian cry.

“Daddy should be coming home baby,” She said through choked sobs.

“I am Home.”

Her head snapped up and Emaleigh swore that was the fastest she had ever seen her daughter run ever as Elizabeth basically sprinted across that backyard to her father who they thought was gone forever.

“Jason!” Emaleigh said and ran over to him followed by Jackson and Lilian screaming “Daddy!” the three of them making Jason fall to the ground and groan out as he hit the ground.

“As much as I love the welcoming and this position Em we arent as young and my leg is killing,” Jason said as he looked up at his wife who landed on top of him.

“Oh shit sorry Jase,” She quickly scrambled up and helped the injured man up before going in for a hug that wouldn't make them all fall over. “I missed you so much,” SHe whispered to him.

All three kids were hugging their father as well as he said “Same,”

\--

“You know, Mum when I asked for a story I didn't think I would get one to this extent.” The girl told her mother as she got tucked in.

“Well then next time don’t ask me to go into my brain and conjure up one that you’ll maybe want to tell your children one day,” The mother laughed and kissed her child's forehead goodnight.

The daughter laughed and said, “Well if everyone had a family like ours then  I think we all would want a bedtime story that can be passed on to the next generation,” The girl said.

LIlian laughed and turned off her daughters light. “True true Darling. Now go to bed because tomorrow your grandparents will be over and we have a wedding to be resd for,” Lilian said and shut the door.

Its a strange thing on what a mothers bedtime story can do. They can travel back to the past or even venture into what you think might happen in the future. Lilian loved telling each of her kids the stories she was told when she was younger. They told of a love she only dreamed of having and a life she wish she got to know more of. Sadly her Grandparents had passed away before she herself could ask for more and more stories as she got older.OF course when they were alive she got more stories out of them and her parents but some stories she wish she could have gotten where ones they would have had to tell her once she was old enough to hear them but sadly they were gone before that could happen so instead of being sad about that she just remembers them by their stories and shares them with others. One thing Lilian always has been proud of and would never regret in her life, asking her mother to tell them a story about their love.

**_-fin-_   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is where I cry because done no more(I may do a timestamp to show some more Lashton fluff or smut or both) but waaaaahahhhhh I am sad now.  
> Anyways. Thoughts? xxxxx
> 
> I LOVE EVERYONE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THIS AND STUCK BY ME WITH MY HORRIBLE UPDATING AND BYE I LOVE YOU


End file.
